


For The Night

by kwonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonfire/pseuds/kwonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol noticed his Soonyoung hyung busy watching a movie, though it's getting late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Night

It was 10:30 in the evening. Hansol just finished his hour of writing a rap for their new song. With a somewhat tired look on his face, he went out of the recording studio.

 

All of the Seventeen members are at the dorm, probably relaxing or in deep slumbers. He doesn’t have any intentions to go home yet, so he strolled in the practice room. Looking around, he tilted his head in curiosity as he notice a young man sitting in an indian position. It was no other than their charismatic performance leader, Soonyoung.

 

Sneakily walking closer to his hyung, he found himself that Soonyoung is watching an old but famous film, “Titanic”. ‘He just finished one-third of the movie. Great.. He’s gonna stay up very late tonight,’ he thought, a chuckle escaped from his lips. He had an idea of scaring him, so he quickly grip his shoulders, “Hey hyung.”

 

Soonyoung, looking very focused on the screen, jerked, “WAHH!” He almost fell from his seat but immediately pulled back, pausing the movie. He turned his gaze at the man on his back and rubbed his 10:10 eyes, blinking awkwardly, “Jack Dawson…?”

 

Hansol laughed, his head shaking in disbelief. “Aigoo.. Soonyoung hyung,” he flashed a warm smile. After seconds of going back to reality, the older widened his eyes and gasped softly at his mistake. “Oh, Hansol-ah! whoopsies ; ; I thought you’re the leading guy from the movie I’m watching and and you look like him and and he’s a very good loo-“

 

The younger placed his pointing finger on the older’s lips, hushing his blabber. “It’s getting late. You should get some rest like the others. I know you did a lot from our recent practice.” Soonyoung jutted out his lower lip and shook his head, “Aniyo.. I have to finish this first!”

 

Heaving a deep sigh, Hansol replied, “Okay. I’ll just watch with you then.” Soonyoung blinked worriedly, “Are you sure about that? Don’t you want to rest?”

 

He gave him a reassuring smile as he grabs a chair to sit on, moving just beside him. “I’ll be fine. I just don’t want you to be alone all night long, okay?” A shade of pink shown on the older’s cheeks as he dips his head twice in agreement. He then turns back to the screen and presses the space button to continue the movie.

 

Two hours has passed and the movie is already on the tragic scenes, silent tears came rolling down on Soonyoung’s cheeks as he sniffle quietly. On the other hand, Hansol was getting to feel drowsy. He noticed the elder busy sobbing on his own, and then he lets his thumb wipe the tears away.

 

The older blinked when he felt a touch on his cheeks, turned his head to face the younger then flashed a sheepish smile. “Heh.. I got carried away by this sad scene,” he whispered.

 

Hansol stifled a chuckle, his hand stroking the strands of his hyung’s silverish blue hair. “It’s fine. I have seen you cry for multiple times hyung.”

 

Soonyoung, feeling sleepy as well, rested his head on the younger’s shoulder. “Oh well..”

 

Silence took over for a few minutes, then Soonyoung spoke, “Thank you for watching with me.. Hansol-ah..” He slowly closed his eyes after, breathing evenly.

 

He lifted his head up, “You’re wel-“ He got cut off when he stared at his hyung, already drifting to his dreamland. He smiled to himself, and then faced back to the screen that is already rolling the credits before he stopped the player.

 

‘I guessed we have to stay here for the night. Better text to Seungcheol hyung.’ He shut down the computer with his free arm, and then carefully lifted his sleeping hyung up. In bridal style, he carried him and placed him down to the couch near the heater.

 

He then sat down on the floor, leaning on the lower part of the couch. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Seungcheol hyung.

 

“To: Leader hyung

 

leader hyung! soonyoung hyung and i are going to stay here in the practice room for the night. he’s already sleeping on the couch. we stayed up late because we were watching a movie. otl. sorry for the worry. goodnight keke.”

 

Minutes later.

 

“From: Leader hyung

 

yah yah! i thought something bad happened to you guys ; ; but okay, youbettercuddlehim.. i mean, sleep well you two keke.”

 

 

He chuckled while reading the reply, and then looked up to the sleeping hyung, with a sweet smile on the face.

 

‘Cutie.’


End file.
